marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mongoose (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wundagore Mountain | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = New Men | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of the High Evolutionary | Education = Educated by the High Evolutionary | Origin = Uplifted Mongoose created by the High Evolutionary | PlaceOfBirth = Wundagore Mountain | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 283 | HistoryText = Origin Mongoose started life as a normal Mongoose, but he was experimented on by the High Evolutionary on Wundagore Mountain. He was uplifted into a group of sentient humanoid beings known as the New Men, while retaining many of his animal traits. Masters of Evil Mongoose was smuggled out of Transia by the villainous Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil. He was apparently supposed to join the Masters of Evil on their assault on the Avengers Mansion. The Masters' Absorbing Man and Titania, in disguise, were supposed to pick him up at the airport, but they became involved in a battle with the hero Spider-Man. Mongoose, now that he was in America, decided to forget about the Masters of Evil and set out on his own. Thor Mongoose was next seen attacking the hero Thor, who was at a construction site in his civilian identity of Sigurd Jarlson. Apparently the Mongoose had been hired by someone to kill Thor, for an unknown reason. The Mongoose, using his "cellsmograph," had tracked Thor down while he was in his secret identity. Spider-Man intervened, giving Jarlson enough time to get his hammer and turn into Thor. Spider-Man and Thor fought Mongoose to a stand still, but Mongoose escaped after creating a diversion. Mongoose broke the support beams holding up the building where they were fighting. Fearing for the lives of the construction workers on the building, Thor held up the building long enough for Spider-Man to fashion some temporary support to avoid collapse. Quicksand and Mongoose agree to team up against Thor, since, according to Mongoose, the High Evolutionary is most interested in her. Thor battled Quicksand, but it's just a distraction. Mongoose and his shadowy partner activate a device which takes skin samples from Thor. Mongoose kidnaped Eric Masterson to draw Thor out. Thor senses the trouble through the bond he shares with Kevin’s toy hammer. Odin sends Thor to Earth through the Fantastic Four’s negative zone portal. When he arrives at Eric’s apartment, he is given one word to go on: "Wundagore". Thor flew to Wundagore and easily defeated the nights of Wundagore. Count Tagar was revealed as the mystery man that has been after Thor’s tissue samples. Mongoose has gone insane, but Count Tagar only wants to bring Hercules and the High Evolutionary back from the Black Galaxy. They returned to Wundagore. The High Evolutionary told them they should leave because they are returning to study the Black Galaxy. Mongoose attacked and during the battle, Eric lifts Mjolnir, but receives a fatal blast before he can strike. Thunderstrike Thunderstrike and Luke Cage team up to try and track Bison themselves, only to run headlong into Bison, Quicksand, and Mongoose. Thunderstrike blasted Mongoose with an intense light-burst, blinding him completely. Eric then began to beat him down, but when the floodwaters come, Mongoose jumps into the water claiming he'd rather drown then rot in prison. Thunderstrike met Quicksand and Mongoose again and they promptly attacked him, only to be saved by Bloodaxe. Bloodaxe was about to kill Mongoose, when Thunderstrike intervened and saved his life. Mongoose was embarrassed, and, while enraged, begins attacking Thunderstrike while Quicksand and Bloodaxe face off. Code: Blue got the alert, and rolled out to break up the battle. Thunderstrike knocked out Mongoose, and Bloodaxe has used the axe to change Quicksand into glass. Thunderbolts He was recruited in to the Thunderbolts The current location of Mongoose is unknown, though he is probably still somewhere in New York City. | Powers = * The Mongoose, who at one point was an actual mongoose, possesses various superhuman attributes after undergoing genetic engineering experiments conducted by the High Evolutionary. ** Superhuman Strength: The Mongoose possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift about 10 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: The Mongoose can run and move at speeds that are far superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He has demonstrated sufficient speed to be able to run up the side of skyscrapers. ** Superhuman Stamina: The Mongoose's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being, even the finest human athlete for that matter. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. ** Superhuman Durability: The Mongoose's body is tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of a human being. For instance, the tissues of his body, particularly his muscles and joints, are designed to withstand the rigors of running at high speeds without being damaged. The Mongoose can also withstand tremendous impact forces. He can withstand impacts that would severely injure or kill a human being, such as falling from a height of many stories or being struck by a superhumanly powerful opponent like Spider-Man and Thor and sustain little to no injury. ** Superhuman Agility: The Mongoose's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: The Mongoose's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = The Mongoose is a formidable hand to hand combatant. While he has received little formal training, the Mongoose utilizes his superhuman strength with his speed and agility to create a unique and unorthodox fighting style similar to that of Spider-Man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mongoose employs a "cellsmograph," a device that may be attuned to the cell structure of a single person, allowing the Mongoose to track the individual flawlessly. | Transportation = | Weapons = His claws and teeth can be used as weapons, and there is potent paralyzing gas that shoots from his gauntlets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Gamers' Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:50-State Initiative members Category:New Men Category:Claws